Little Miss Philippines
Little Miss Philippines is one of the most famous signature segments of Eat Bulaga!. The segment is a beauty contest for female children who are beautiful, talented, and intelligent. Since its inception in 1984, Little Miss Philippines has been an important stepping stool for little girls who want to become big in the entertainment industry. Aiza Seguerra finished as a runner-up in the 1987 edition, but became the Eat Bulaga!'s child wonder after joining the Dabarkads family after the contest. After winning the 2012 edition, Ryzza Mae Dizon became another Eat Bulaga!'s child wonder that came from the Little Miss Philippines ''pageant. Other notable contestants include Gladys Reyes (1984), Jessa Zaragoza (1987), Camille Prats (1990), Lady Lee (1990), and Pauleen Luna (1995). The segment is a counterpart of the segment ''That's My Boy, a pageant for male children. Little Miss Philippines 1984 Little Miss Philippines 1984 ''is the first edition of the signature ''Eat Bulaga! ''beauty pageant. Glaiza Herradura became the first-ever grand winner of ''Little Miss Philippines. ''Her talent was dancing to Sheena Easton's 1983 hit "Telefone". After the competition, she went on to become an award-winning actress, with an afternoon soap to boot, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heredero ''Heredero]. Another notable contestant of the first edition is actress Gladys Reyes who became best known for her role in the teleserye Mara Clara. Little Miss Philippines 1987 Little Miss Philippines 1987 ''is an edition of the signature child beauty pageant of ''Eat Bulaga!. '' The edition is most notable for discovering the phenomenal child wonder, Aiza Seguerra. Four-year-old Aiza finished as the fourth runner-up of the beauty pageant. After the pageant, she was catapulted to popularity as she joined the ''Eat Bulaga! ''family and then starred in various films and television shows. Another notable contestant of the 1987 edition is singer and actress Jessa Zaragoza who became a grand finalist of the competition. ''Little Miss Philippines 1988 Little Miss Philippines 1988 ''is an edition of the signature child beauty pageant of ''Eat Bulaga!. One notable contestant is actress and fashion model Francine Prieto. Francine was six years old when she joined the 1988 edition. She entered the contest under her real name: Anna Marie Falcon. She was winner for a day but didn’t make it in the weekly selection. Little Miss Philippines 1989 Little Miss Philippines 1989 ''is an edition of the signature child beauty pageant of ''Eat Bulaga!. One notable contestant is former child star Kathleen Go Quieng who ended as fourth runner-up in the contest. After the competition, she then co-starred with fellow Little Miss Philippines ''alumni Aiza Seguerra in the children's show ''Eh Kasi Bata. Little Miss Philippines 1990 Little Miss Philippines 1990 ''is an edition of the signature child beauty pageant of ''Eat Bulaga!. The grand finals was held on 14 July 1990. Notable contestants of the edition include actress Camille Prats and former child star Lady Lee. Both Camille Prats and Lady Lee were grand finalists, but Lady Lee went on to win as the first runner-up of the beauty pageant. Little Miss Philippines 1992 Little Miss Philippines 1992 ''is an edition of the signature child beauty pageant of ''Eat Bulaga!. One notable contestant of the edition is former child actress and UAAP courtside reporter Patricia Ann Roque. She was hailed as the second runner-up of the beauty pageant. Little Miss Philippines 1995 Little Miss Philippines 1995 ''is an edition of the signature child beauty pageant of ''Eat Bulaga!. One notable contestants of the edition is actress and television host Pauleen Luna who lost during the daily rounds. Ten years after joining the contest, Pauleen joined the Eat Bulaga! ''family as a regular host of the show. ''Little Miss Philippines 1996 Little Miss Philippines 1996 ''is an edition of the signature child beauty pageant of ''Eat Bulaga!. Jenny Briones was declared as the grand winner of the competition. Little Miss Philippines 1997 Little Miss Philippines 1997 ''is an edition of the signature child beauty pageant of ''Eat Bulaga!. One notable contestant is actress and singer Julie Anne San Jose. Still very young by then, she was not able to prosper in her acting career. Her career was eventually jumpstarted after joining television singing competitions in mid-2000s. Little Miss Philippines 1998 Little Miss Philippines 1998 ''is an edition of the signature child beauty pageant of ''Eat Bulaga!. Little Miss Philippines 1999 Little Miss Philippines 1999 ''is an edition of the signature child beauty pageant of ''Eat Bulaga!. Shanadine "Dindin" Llanera was declared as the grand winner of the competition after impressing the judges with her mesmerizing singing skills. After the competition, she was given an opportunity to perform a duet with American singer David Pomeranz. Little Miss Philippines 2002 Little Miss Philippines 2002 ''is an edition of the signature child beauty pageant of ''Eat Bulaga!. The grand finals was held on 6 July 2002. Vernielle Steffani Bautista was declared as the grand winner of the child beauty pageant, receiving an educational plan worth ₱100,000. Little Miss Philippines 2004 Little Miss Philippines 2004 ''is an edition of the signature child beauty pageant of ''Eat Bulaga!. Notable contestants include television personalities Ma. Nicole Jeremiah Dulalia and Issa Pressman. Nicole Dulalia finished as a regional finalist for the National Capital Region. Issa Pressman, the younger sister of Yassi Pressman, went on to win the beauty pageant. Little Miss Philippines 2005 Little Miss Philippines 2005 ''is an edition of the signature child beauty pageant of ''Eat Bulaga!. One notable contestant is television personality Ella Cruz. After the competition, Ella Cruz went on to star in various films and television shows. Little Miss Philippines 2007 Little Miss Philippines 2007 ''(also known as ''Little Miss Philippines Global) is an edition of the signature child beauty pageant of Eat Bulaga!. It premiered on 9 April 2007 and continued until its grand finals on 14 July 2007. Anja Selena Manalastas was declared as the grand winner of the child beauty pageant, earning the title of "Little Miss Philippines - Global". Meanwhile, the other winners of the edition claimed the regional titles of the pageant. Little Miss Philippines 2012 Little Miss Philippines 2012 ''premiered on 16 April 2012 and continued until its grand finals on 9 June 2012. Ryzza Mae Dizon was declared as the grand winner of the beauty pageant, receiving ₱200,000 in cash prize and a pangkabuhayan showcase worth ₱100,000 After winning the competition, Ryzza Mae Dizon went on to join the Dabarkads family as a regular host. She is considered one of ''Eat Bulaga!'s two child wonders (the other being 1987 fourth runner-up Aiza Seguerra). Little Miss Philippines 2014: My Mini Me Little Miss Philippines 2014: My Mini Me ''premiered on 24 March 2014 and continued until its grand finals on 12 July 2014. The new edition included the subtitle "My Mini Me" in order to highlight the children's rapport with their parents as part of the competition. Allyza Imatong of Montalban, Rizal, who impressed the judges with her self-taught pole dancing ability, was crowned as the winner of the competition She brought home ₱200,000 in cash prize. ''Little Miss Philippines 2019 Little Miss Philippines 2019 ''premiered on 8 July 2019 replacing ''Boom! UNVERIFIED EDITIONS Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Female Beauty Pageants Category:Child Beauty Pageants Category:1980s Segments Category:1990s Segments Category:2000s Segments Category:2010s Segments Category:1984 Segments Category:1987 Segments Category:1988 Segments Category:1989 Segments Category:1990 Segments Category:1995 Segments Category:1997 Segments Category:1998 Segments Category:1999 Segments Category:2002 Segments Category:2004 Segments Category:2005 Segments Category:2007 Segments Category:2012 Segments Category:2014 Segments Category:Incomplete Articles Category:2019 Segments